Bathing Boromir
by Nargil
Summary: Written for the B2MEM Alphabet challenge although it suits more than one day, it started with a bathing Boromir, the certain circumstances in the citadel the fearful Faramir came a little later. Non Slash


Written for the B2MEM Alphabet challenge although it suits more than one day, it started with a bathing Boromir, the certain circumstances in the citadel the fearful Faramir came a little later. Rated to be safe. Non Slash

Note: Whilst there is nothing graphic in the story it does deal with some adult content and suggest certain things are taking place, hence the rating.

Faramir hurried down the street from the citadel towards the steward's house, a somewhat pensive expression on his face. He and his brother Boromir where supposed to be sitting in council with his father right now before going to attend the banquet to be held later this night in honour of his brothers 19th birthday. However Boromir had neglected to turn up to the council chamber and so Faramir had been sent to see where he was, and to as his father had put it "extricate the rascal from whatever has him so engrossed he managed to not hear the bell, for the last 2 hours". There where military matters to be discussed shortly and as Boromir was coming to the end of his military training his father thought it important that he should attend.

Arriving into the hallway Faramir tugged of his boots and started up the stairs thinking perhaps his brother was asleep. Opening the door to his brother's chambers he noted that the clothes his brother had been wearing earlier where laid upon the bed although his brothers sword was missing. Going over to the bathing chamber he knocked on the door calling "Boromir?" in a soft voice only to here a burst of feminine laughter from across the hall. Momentarily abandoning his pursuit of his brother he wondered across the hall startled to hear the laughter coming from inside his father's chambers. Pushing open the door he heard more giggles coming from inside the bathing chamber, wondering what was so funny he opened the door expecting to find the maids giggling at the stewards underclothes _again._

What met his eyes instead prompted him to turn a vast variety of shades of red in an astoundingly short period of time. He had found his brother all right in his father's bath with two naked women for company.

"Faramir?" His brother didn't sound embarrassed, just distracted, and maybe a bit drunk. "What are you doing here?" Faramir just gapped at him opening and shutting his mouth rapidly trying to formulate a reply "Oh yes! That's the spot…oh Valar more, Oi" just as Faramir was starting to think his brother was mad the head of a third woman popped out of the water. She looked at him in surprise for a moment before tossing her hair over her shoulder and addressing him in a rather sultry tone of voice.

"Hey handsome come to join the party?" before Boromir shoved her head back down under the water in the direction of his groin.

"Um Boromir, uh this is Father's bath." Faramir said, eyes glued to the stonework.

"Well I couldn't fit 4 women in mine, besides he's supposed to be in council right now.

"Four women!" Faramir didn't know much but he thought it would be difficult for someone else to be hiding in the water, just then the missing women squeezed past him, two bottles of wine in hand and completely naked to jump back in the tub. "Um Boromir, er you are meant to be in council as well." He pointed out.

"Oh just tell father I'm not coming." His brother had definitely had quite a bit to drink, he would never had made such a flippant remark sober. "Unless you want to stay and get some practical experience to go with all those books you read." Just as Boromir had hoped that last remark prompted Faramir to go from scarlet to white very quickly and bolt from the room. Laughing Boromir twined his fingers into one of the girl's hair hearing his brother bolt down the hall like a frightened rabbit.

By the time he got back to the council chamber Faramir had worked himself into a state, how on earth was he going to explain this to his father. Quietly he slipped back into the council chamber hoping to go unnoticed but luck was not with him this day.

"Faramir," his Father asked, "Did you find your Brother?"

"Um yes Sir" Faramir told him staring at his boots.

"So I take it he will be joining us." Denethor sounded mildly irritated.

"No sir, he pleads extraordinary circumstances and asks to be excused"

"I highly doubt you brother would plead extraordinary circumstances, he's not at the Blue Haven is he?" the Blue Haven was Boromir's current favourite brothel.

"No sir, he's in the bath," Faramir was starting to go pink again.

"So he should be here shortly?" Denethor folded his hands on his lap and scowled, there was something his son was not telling him.

"No sir, he said he's not coming sir." Faramir was now looking like he was about to bolt.

"What on earth is he doing, holding his own private party in his bathtub?" Denethor was feeling rather exasperate by this point.

"Yes sir, well no sir he um, er, he's, er" Faramir stuttered.

"Well spit it out boy!"

"He's in your tub sir!" Faramir blurted in exasperation.

"My tub!"

"Yes sir, with four women sir"

"Four!" Denethor's eyebrow flew up in surprise.

"Yes sir," Faramir looked slightly panicked now. Much to his surprise Denethor threw back his head and laughed. Forlong seated to Denethor's left let out a great roar of laughter before still chuckling he remarked.

"Perhaps my lord steward it might be wise to point out to your eldest that he is only required to command the army, not personally stand stud in order to create it.!"


End file.
